vilous_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Starr
Intro Starr was an illegitimate child born into the Gold Ring nobility ten years before Rain Silves was born, and was the only child of his neglectful parents. He couldn't inherit their land or title due to the circumstances of his birth, so his parents trained him to serve other noble households as a butler. They didn't bother sending him to school so he could learn to read or write, which made it hard for Starr to communicate - it wasn't until he was a young adult that he was able to talk fluently. Starr spent his free time cooking and experimenting with food, and his gluttony helped him develop a third eye for flavors and food combinations. He would sneak out at night and use his parent's money to buy expensive Shigu ingredients, like blood beans and buffalo meat, in order to try out new dishes... but when his parents found out, they disowned him and tossed him out on the streets. Starr begged for them to reconsider, but they only grew more hostile towards him. He gave up, and used what little money he had to join a caravan on its way to Reono. Starr's appearance is lavish at first glance, with markings tattooed on his snout, and a northern design he eventually had tattooed on his tail. He has always been heavyset due to his hobbies and his love of cuisine, but he loves how he looks. He likes to wear revealing, Agudner-like clothing under his regular clothes because they're something his parents forbade. His circlet is his family's heirloom, which he took to get back at his parents for their neglect. He couldn't bring himself to sell it, and by the time he could, nobody around him could afford it. Starr in Reono Starr reached Reono two years before Rain was born, and he immediately had trouble communicating with those around him. His language troubles led him into a life of begging, and eating whatever he could find. He would follow hunting parties, and snatch up all the small dondokos they ignored (because they're so easy to catch). He eventually got the attention of the hunters after they smelled his cooking, and in exchange for cooking their food he was allowed to eat some. Starr spent several years doing this, learning to communicate with the hunters, but by 5 RC they had learned how to cook it themselves and didn't need Starr anymore. Later that year, Starr met Judas, a Northern shaman who came to Reono to experience the world outside his village. Starr, who had always loved Northern cuisine, struck up a conversation with Judas and expressed his knowledge of food - something Judas noticed right away. Judas offered him a position as his aide, despite Starr's gluttony, to be his chef and to manage his stock of herbs and food. Starr eagerly said yes, hoping that he'd get a chance to visit Shigu. Starr reaches Shigu Judas planned to visit the Lyvank Mountains in 7 RC before returning home to Shigu, but the locals told him and Starr that foreigners like them weren't allowed to take any eltus plants. Starr, eager to visit Shigu, urged Judas to go home, and Judas agreed. They departed for Shigu in 8 RC, crossing into the Thekan and wandering into a village led by the Sieg Clan - the northerners who were neither warriors or shamans. They were in rough shape, bullied by the wildlife around them and in desperate need of medical care. Starr was more interested in their food than their condition, but Judas decided they they would remain here and help. They took shelter in a salt outpost outside of the village, safe from any harm. Starr began unpacking what stuff they had, arranging it neatly on the two shelves hanging over a small table Judas claimed for "his studies". Starr just wanted to relax and cook some food, so that's what he did. By 10 RC, Judas was recognized as a member of the Sieg Clan by the villagers, and they treated both Judas and Starr like family. Starr made sure to keep Judas fed as well as manage his inventory, purchasing fatty, exotic foods from travelling merchants. His fondness for Judas grew over the years, and in time, Judas reciprocated these feelings. Starr's life in the salt outpost was very sedentary, resulting in steady weight gain over the following years. Life after 10 RC Starr's relationship with Judas became intimate after 10 RC, after being together for years. Starr picked up on some of Judas's techniques, incorporating plants that induce hunger into his meals so that Judas would eat a healthy amount - Starr's version of healthy (which was a lot of food), but Judas enjoyed this. It showed how Starr cared about him and his health. Starr was very prideful about his cooking, never settling for anything less than gourmet, especially when he cooked for Judas and himself. Starr and Judas lived a happy life in their salt outpost for many years, but when Rain Silves attacked Reono, Judas saw the village's youth leave to join her cause and was distressed. Starr was there to comfort him, and through Starr's love, Judas was able to pull himself together. Starr had to made do without the food from travelling merchants during the war, which lasted from 28 to 40RC, but he was experienced enough to make do with what he had. Starr fed the remaining villagers, improving the livelihood of the village, and along with Judas's spiritual leadership, they never lost hope. Death After the war ended, Judas was able to live out the rest of his days with Starr. When he passed away in 45 RC, Starr was saddened, but Judas's faith in Starr pushed him to do all he could for his village until he passed in 48 RC. The village took refuge in the Shigu Dukedom after Starr's death, and his home returned to being a salt outpost. Category:Character Category:Sergal Category:Non-Canon Category:Southern Sergal Category:Male